DESCRIPTION: This is a renewal application for a program that has supported advanced training in Environmental Toxicology at University of California Davis (UCD) for 29 years. Past support has helped to train over 100 students from this program who now meet demands of industry, government and academia. The stated objective of the program is to produce well-trained and versatile environmental toxicologists with doctoral degrees in pharmacology/toxicology or related disciplines who will function as researchers, teachers and scientific managers in the field of environmental health. Funding is requested to support 12 predoctoral positions. The program continues to be based in the Department of Environmental Toxicology and claims 20 training faculty from this and other units on campus. It will be administered by Dr. Robert Rice, who assumes the role of Program Director from the former Director, Dr. Dennis Hsieh, who retired during the current funding cycle. Several changes have been made in the faculty, including the addition of several new trainers who are accomplished researchers in the environmental health area. Trainees are selected by an Executive Committee from graduate students enrolled in graduate groups compatible with the training objectives. Trainees pursue their training through these graduate groups, each of which comprises faculty in a discipline (e.g., Pharmacology/Toxicology, Agricultural and Environmental Chemistry, etc.). Required course work includes a core of environmental toxicology and pharmacology/toxicology graduate courses in addition to those required by each trainee's individual graduate group. Choice of dissertation projects is based on the mutual interests of the trainee and faculty with approval by the Training Grant Executive Committee to assure health-relatedness. Trainees are evaluated annually and supported for a maximum of four years. In addition to the research facilities of the administering Department, others are available to students in the School of Medicine, School of Veterinary Medicine, California Regional Primate Research Center and the Institute of Toxicology and Environmental Health. An NIEHS Center for Environmental Health Sciences and the Superfund Basic Research Program contribute to the training environment.